Don't Let Me Go
by PercabethFanGirl55441
Summary: Percy and Annabeth is Goode High School's cutest couple. But what happens when the school's sluttiest girl with her gang and a snobby jock tries to break them up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Brandon. They all belong to Rick Riordan **

Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

"Wake up Annabeth!" my step-mom Helen called.

I groaned and got up from my bed reluctantly. I looked at the clock: 7:00. I groaned again and brushed my teeth and changed. I wore a gray t-shirt with capris that go right below my knees. I slipped on my gray Converse with my Camp Half-Blood necklace. I put my invisibility cap and dagger in the back of my belt and went to breakfast.

By the time I finished breakfast, it was 7:45. Percy was going to pick me up any second. As if on cue, the doorbell rung.

"Bye Helen! Bye Dad!" I said as I walked out of the door. I turned around to face Percy. He was wearing sport shorts with a New York Knicks shirt. His green eyes shone in the sunlight. He look adorable.

"Morning Wise Girl" he said with a goofy grin.

"Morning Seaweed Brain" I said as Percy pulled me into a soft kiss. He placed his hand on my back and I wrapped my hand around his neck. His lips were soft and I could feel him smile as we pulled apart.

"Ready Wise Girl?"

"Ready" I said with a smile. He took my hand and we walked down the stairs to his car.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It was 7:45 when I got out of my car. I faced Annabeth's house and walked up the stairs.

I rang the doorbell. _Ding Dong _

A couple seconds passed. Then Annabeth was at the door saying bye to her parents

"Bye Helen! Bye Dad!" She said while turning around. She looked stunning. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with capris that went right below her knee. She was wearing gray Converse and her Camp Half-Blood necklace. Her dagger and invisibility cap was at the back of her belt. Her stormy gray eyes shone in the sunlight. Her wavy blonde hair looked golden. In other words, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Morning Wise girl" I said with a smile

"Morning Seaweed Brain" she said as I pulled her into a kiss. I wrapped my hand around her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck. Her lips were soft. Her hair smells like lemon shampoo. After what seems like forever, we pulled apart.

"Ready Wise Girl?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ready"

I took her hand and we walked down the stairs to my light blue BMW.

The car ride was quiet, but a good quiet. After 10 minutes, we pulled up into the parking lot. I got out of the car with Annabeth right behind me. I took her hand and we walked in the front door.

As we walked down the hall, we met up with Leo, Jason, Piper, Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Luke.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Percy, hey Annabeth" they said in unison.

Just then, the warning bell rang for class.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." I said.

They all nodded and walked off.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we walked to homeroom.

* * *

After what seems like forever, lunch came. I finished putting my books in my locker when I saw Annabeth. She was putting her books in her locker when I went up and covered her eyes. She jumped up in shock and turned around. I smirked and kissed her. She laughed and we walked to lunch.

"Hey guys." I said as Annabeth and I sat down.

"How's the lovebirds?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Perfect" I replied. I then pulled Annabeth for a kiss.

"PDA much?" asked Nico with a disgusted face on him.

"Haha. Very funny" I said as I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist. We ate lunch and joked around.

Suddenly, there was a sweet, annoying voice.

"Heyyyyyyyy Percyyyy"

Percy and Annabeth turned around to see the school's sluttiest girl. She was wearing a tube top that looks like it has been cut in half. Her shorts were so short they should've been called underwear. Her face Had so much makeup, she looked like a clown,

It was the one and only, Rachael Elizabeth Dare.

* * *

**Hey guys! So thanks for reading! **

**If I get 5 comments ill upload chapter 2! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan except for Brandon.**

Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

I turned around to see Rachael. She was uglier than I remembered. She was standing there in practically nothing. You could literally see half of her bra. It disgusted me that THIS girl was hitting on MY guy.

Rachael flashed a smile at Percy, then glared at me, and turned back at Percy with a smile. "So, I was wondering if you would like to come to my place tonight."

Percy put down his lunch at faced her. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you love me and is going to break up with this dumb bitch! Duh!" Rachael replied with a hip turn and a batt of her eyelashes. I could barely control my anger. I'm pretty sure my face is as red as my inside. How dare she call ME, a daughter of ATHENA, a dumb ass. I was about to stand up and smack off all that makeup when Percy replied.

"First of all, Annabeth is NOT a dumb bitch. Second of all, I don't like girls that swear. Third, I'm NOT going to break up with her." And with that he took me and kissed me. Rachael stood there with her mouth open. Everyone at the table smirked.

After we pulled apart, I imitated "_because he loves me!" _with a smirk. Rachael grew bright red and glared at me.

"He will be mine dumb bitch, so back off." and walked away with her gang of clowns.

Okay, let me give you the lowdown. Percy is the captain of the swim team. He is the most athletic and popular guy in school. But he isn't snobby. That's why most girls fall for him. I usually stay cool when a girl flirts with Percy. He just tells them that he has a girlfriend and they back-off. But when those popular clowns never back off, that's when it gets me. And the leader of all that? That slut you just met, Rachael Elizabeth Dare. And guess who's the clone of Rachael? Drew Tanaka.

"Be right back" Percy said to everyone at the table while he took my hand. He read me outside to a park bench, my favorite park bench. It was against a tree and was facing the natural lake. Yep, Goode High is built around a lake.

"You ok?" asked Percy He put his hands over mine. His face full of worry.

"Yea... I guess."

"Dont worry. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and hopefully, you will be mine forever. I will NEVER leave you for those sluts." His eyes sparkled as he smiled.

I placed my head on his chest. I could feel him rubbing his hand on my arm. "I know. But it irritates me that they wont ever leave you alone." I looked up to see him smile and his sea green eyes twinkle.

"Dont worry. You will always be my Wise Girl." he said and ended it with a kiss.

"Race you back to the cafeteria." I said with a smile.

"It's on Wise Girl." and we sprinted back.

* * *

**Rachael's POV**

After I walked back to my table, I sat down with a hump. How DARE she! That piece of blonde hair shit! She just humiliated me.

"You ok?" asked Jennifer. Jennifer was more on the sweet side. She cared about your feelings. I really like her. She does what ever I want her to do. I don't treat her like a slave, just for simple things like fetch my purse, or help me destroy Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Okay, not that one. But shes loyal. She has blue eyes with blonde hair.

"Yea. Jennifer, can you go get me a cup of water?" I asked

"Okay!" she said with a smile and she ran off.

"Okay girls. I have a plan to break up Percy and Annabeth." I said to the rest. Drew seems to be more interested than the rest. They all leaned in closer.

"Okay. It won't take overnight to work. But my plan is to make Annabeth jealous and Percy guilty." I said with a mischievous grin. All of them like a plan.

"Drew? Can I speak to you?"

"Sure. What's up?" she asked as I shooed the girls off to go get Jennifer and hang with her.

"I want you to really embarrass Annabeth. Like beyond what anyone would do."

"My pleasure." Jennifer said with an evil glint in our eyes. We both hated the so-called relationship "Percabeth". They were Goode's cutest couple. But that's bullshit. It's suppose to be Percy and I. Drew hates Annabeth because Drew also likes Percy. But she _watched_ them grow close at camp.

"Lets go break up some relationships." I said as Drew and I laughed.

* * *

**Okay. So how did you like it? I know, a little cheesy. Anyways, I got some reviews from a lot of you guys! And thank you guys for that! (I know, 6 isn't that much, but its a lot for my first story.) A guest reviewer and Bookworm0196 suggested that I make Drew the mean girl. Thanks for the suggestion. I literally spent like 10 minutes planning out the story if Drew was somehow the mean girl. Dont worry, Drew will do some pretty bad stuff. But I'm sorry for not making her the slut/mean girl.**

**I am also sorry for those swear words. I will try to keep those a minimum. Being Rachael and Drew a slutty/mean girl, I thought it would be appropriate to have them swear. But its only in Rachael's POV. (Which I barely do.) SO SORRY! **

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Chapter 3 will hopefully be up by like Friday. After this week I have another free week where I will hopefully upload like 2 Chapters. After that I go to Disney World for about 10 days. Then I got 5 days and then school starts. So I can HOPEFULLY upload Chapter 5 before school starts, and if the Gods are favoring, MAYBE Chapter 6.**

**Haha I'll try my best. **

**I'm sorry for the really long note. I usually hate these when Im reading and I'll try to keep it short. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Brandon and Jennifer.  
WARNING: SLIGHT INAPPROPIATE SCENE AT END.**

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

I hate Rachael and her group of clowns. It hurts to see Annabeth's face whenever they come near me. It's like a mixture of hurt, pain, and anger. Makes me hate them even more. As I sat down, I saw Travis, Connor, and Katie walk in.

"Hey guys!." Katie said with a bright smile. She was holding Travis's hand. Yep, they are going out.

"Hey" we all replied.

Okay, before I continue to ramble on about anything else, let me fill you in on our friends. So we have Thalia, daughter of Zeus; Leo, son of Hephaestus; Jason, son of Zeus and brother of Thalia; Piper, daughter of Aphrodite; Silena, also daughter of Aphrodite; Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus; Nico, son of Hades; Hazel, daughter of Hades and sister of Nico; Frank, son of Ares; Travis and Connor, son of Hermes, and Katie, daughter of Demeter.

Frank is going out with Hazel, Thalia is going out with Nico, Jason and Piper are together, Silena and Beckendorf, Travis and Katie, and Annabeth and I.

You might be wondering why we don't get attacked by monsters. The Gods has placed a magical barrier around the school, so we would be safe. (Thanks to Chiron.)

"So what's up with you two?" Frank asked while using his breadstick to point at Katie and Travis. Both of their faces were bright red.

"Uhhhhh... Errr... I-I took her on a date to the movies..." Travis stammered.

"AWEEEEEEEEEEE" Silena screamed. Being the Aphrodite girl that she is, everything romantic appeals to her. If she hears "date" or "love" or anything like that, BAM, you have her attention. "DETAILS! I NEED DETAILS ASAP!"

Awkward silence.

"Hey guys!" Drew said in her perky tone. Drew was also the daughter of Aphrodite. She goes to camp, and hates Annabeth.

We turn around to see her carrying a tray with a plastic bowl full of soup, a plate filled with salad and dressing, strawberries with a small bowl of chocolate dipping, and juice.

She was coming closer when she "tripped" and fell. Everything, and I mean everything, landed on Annabeth.

"Whoops. Sorry." Drew said with a fake smile. I glared at her as she walked back to a now laughing Rachael.

The whole room was laughing. Nico gave them his death glare. They turned around and continued their conversations.

"Oh. My. Gods. Annabeth, let's go get you cleaned up." Thalia said while assisting Annabeth. "Silena, Hazel, and Piper, and Katie, can you guys come?"

"Sure..."

I just sat in shock while I saw the girls walk towards the girls bathroom.

"qui dæmonia!" Jason growled.

"Ima go..." I said as I got up. I walked towards the girls' bathroom. I knocked.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Getting food dumped is certainly not fun. But thanks to Silena, Piper, and Katie, I'm all food-free now. Thalia was muttering how stupid those girls are and Hazel helped fixed my hair. As I got out of the bathroom, I saw Percy standing there.

"Hello Seaweed Brain."

"Hey... You ok?"

"Yea. Now let's go. Lunch is almost over" and if on cue, the bell rang.

"Ok..." Percy said while looking at me skeptically.

"I have swim practice today and you are coming." he said while sticking his tongue at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But your taking me home."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, school was out. I waited for Percy outside of the school so we could go to the pool together. Class was easy. Greek Mythology went by with a breeze. Calculus was as easy as pie. And Language Arts? My dyslexic was taking over. Words were flying off the page. But I managed to ace the spelling test. Percy? Well he failed.

"Hey beautiful" someone said.

As I looked up, 2 strong arms wrapped around my waist. Those arms weren't Percy's. I turned around to see that jock, Brandon. He had brown eyes with messy brown hair. He is the captain of the football team. He was also tan like me. A lot of girls fall head over heals over that guy, but he's a jerk. One minute he has a girlfriend, makes out with her, and dumps her. But if the girl is really good-looking, he does some other stuff. He keeps on hitting on me since I started high school. But there was one thing in his way from landing a finger on me: Percy, which is one of the reasons why I love Percy to death. But Brandon never, and I mean never, leaves me alone, either when I'm with Percy or not. And its worse whenever im alone.

"Get away from me." I growled.

He placed a hand on my chin and leaned in for a kiss. So i did the first thing that came to my mind: slap him.

He placed his hand on his now red cheeks. "Playing hard to get eh?" he said with a smirk and did the unexpected. He picked me up by the waist and carried me to a wall.

"GET. YOUR. FILTHY. HANDS. OFF. ME. YOU. σκύλα. μαλάκα!" I screamed. He put me down where my back was against the wall. He pushed me hard against the wall and kissed me hard. I squirmed to get out, but he had an iron grip. I then felt his hands go under my shirt. I slapped it away and tried to kick him in his soft area but he held me back. He then had one of his hands lingering above my chest. In defense, I bit his bottom lip. Hard. Before I could see his reaction, he was ripped away from me. I saw Percy standing there, hate in his eyes.

"Dont you DARE touch her again." he said with a growl.

"What are you going to do Jackson?"

Percy stepped up and punched Brandon in the nose. Hard. You could hear a crack and his nose was bleeding. Brandon brought an arm up to hit Percy, but Percy deflected it with his other arm and elbowed his chest. Brandon fell to the floor all scraped up and bloody.

He got up and hissed. "Next time Jackson." and walked towards a group of girls that were glaring at us for hurting his idol.

Percy turned and hugged me. I cried into his shirt.

"What did he do to you?" he whispered into my hair.

I looked up at him and explained everything he did. All Percy did was held me close, and I liked it.

"Now," I said a while later, "You're almost late for swim practice."

He smiled. "That's the Wise Girl I love." and went to gather my bag as we walked to the pool.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I can't believe I got 827 views! Thank you guys so much! **

**I added the little part at the end to spice things up. I was origianally supposed to have them at the pool at this chapter, but I decided to save that for next chapter.**

**I'm sorry if I upset any one of you for making Rachael the slut/mean girl. In most fanfics Rachael was a mean girl and I decided to go with that. And to clarify things up: Rachael is wearing those exposing clothes even though there is a dress code because she doesn't really care about rules. Hope that clarified things up**

**Sorry if the ending was a little inappropriate. This is maybe the only one. I added that part to emphasise how much of a jerk he was. Sorry.**

**I'm planning on having Chapter 4 up by maybe Monday, Tuesday the latest. (United states time)**

**But I can't believe people from all over the world read my story! I feel honored :P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Brandon and Jennifer.** **They all belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

I stood at the edge of the pool waiting for the rest of the team members to start. I look over to the bleachers and I see Annabeth reading her architect book. _Classic Annabeth. _I'm still worried about what happened earlier. If that guy touches her one more time, I'll beat the crap out of him. Screaming shook me back to reality. A couple of feet away, there was a group of girls that overdosed on makeup. Did I mention I have a fan club? Yea, not a fan of the fan club. They follow me everywhere. I heard screaming and pointing coming from their group. Yep, must be checking out my abs.

I turned back to the pool.

"Alright everyone. Let's start swim practice."

* * *

Swim practice has just ended and I decided to stay in the pool. I was at the end facing the bleachers. Annabeth was still sitting there reading. I suddenly got a seaweed brain idea. I swam to the other end, causing squealing from the group of girls. I got out and quietly walked Annabeth. I then picked her up by the waist.

"WHA-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"Take off your shoes and then you'll find out."

"Dont you dare-"

"Fine. I'll do it." I said while I took off her gray Converse and her socks. I walked over to the deep end and dumped her in and jumped in after her. She came up annoyed.

"Percy.. why the heck did you do that?! You know I cant swim!" she said while grabbing onto the wall.

I smirked. "I know that Wise Girl." I grabbed her waist. "That's why I'm not letting you go. Now hold your breath." and with that I submerged us both underwater. I formed an air bubble around us.

"You ok Annabeth?"

"Yea. I was not just submerged underwater by my boyfriend who happens to be the son of the sea-God." she said sarcastically.

I looked at her. "No, before swim practice."

Her face darkened. "Yea. Just a little scared and annoyed."

I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Its ok. I'm here."

She looked up at me and smiled. "You will always be my seaweed brain. Now let's go back up. And you better dry me off."

As we resurfaced, I saw the group of girls crowded at the edge.

"Oh my god! We thought you drowned!" said one of the girls. I turned to Annabeth. She had a disgusted look and her face and I winked at her. I let go and fake drowned, staying there for a good 5 minutes.

As I got up, I heard one of the girls yelling at Annabeth. "SEE! YOU MADE HIM DROWN! GET LOST!" and she jumped in with other girls trialing behind. Annabeth was trying not to laugh.

"OH MY GOD! MY SHOES! AHHHHHHHHH!" some girls said as they frantically tried to get out. "

"Let's go Wise Girl." I said as we got up. I made an air bubble to help them breath underwater and to help them float.

I grabbed Annabeth's stuff and dried her off.

"This Saturday I'll pick you up at 8. Bring your swimsuit and a towel."

"Why?"

"Cause I, the son of the sea God, is going to teach you, daughter of Athena, how to swim."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sooooo sorry for the late update! I had a sleepover and planned to upload on Tuesday at my BFFS' house, but when I went to the bathroom, one of them came and exited the page, WITHOUT SAVING! So sorry! **

**To make it up, I'll try to upload one today, but certainly tomorrow. That's a promise.**

**Anyways, I know this chapter sucked. Writer's block. Very sorry bout that. The next couple chapters will have some action and some people getting beaten up. **

**㈆0 Thanks for reading! ㈆0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Brandon and Jennifer.**

Chapter 5

**Percy's POV **

As I pulled up into the parking lot, I saw all of our friends gathered around a bench.

"Hey guys." I said as I got out of my car.

"OMG! YOU DID NOT JUST BEAT UP BRANDON FOR ANNABETH YESTURDAY AFTER SCHOOL!" screamed Silena as I walked towards them,

"Yea..." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. Annabeth blushed.

"Morning Wise Girl." I said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Awe! I wish I was there!" said Leo with a mischievous grin. "Anything is good when Percy beats someone up."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They have seen me fight and I sure could break his neck in one punch.

I turn to look at Piper. "Where's Jason?"

Before she could reply, Jason grabbed her waist and flung her around.

"STOP! PLEASE DONT ABDUCT ME! AHHHH!"

Everyone started laughing. Jason put her down. "Well good morning to you too."

"You should've seen your face. _AHHHH. DONT ABDUCT ME!" _mocked Leo with he held his sides.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Bye guys. I have 2 period of English next with Piper. See ya." I said.

"Bye!" everyone said while walking off to their classes.

"You excited for English?" Piper said sarcastically.

"No way. That class is already boring, plus you got Rachel in it." I said.

"Oh. Well, at least you sit 3 rows away from her." Piper said with a laugh. We both entered English. Room 5-4. The teacher is Mr. Walter.

"Ok class. Today you will get a new seating arrangement." I instantly looked at Piper. _Crap. What happens if I end up sitting next to Rachel? Ill have to deal with her for 2 periods. _

Mr. Walter started blabbing lists of names until he got to mine. "Mr. Jackson. You will sit here. Ms. Dare, you will sit next to Jackson."

_Crap. _I turn to look at Rachel who was batting her eyelashes at me. Ugh. Wont she ever get the point? Mr. Walter kept going.

"Ms. McLean. You will sit next to Jackson on the right."

_YES! __Someone that I could talk to!_

_"_Now everyone take your seats. Today we are going to start on a group project. And I have chosen your group members." A few groans were let out. "It will be a group of three. First group, will do an essay about water. Write anything you want. And the members are Piper, Percy, and Rachael."

My mind went blank. _Crap crap crap crap. A project. With Rachael. Annabeth is not going to be happy. _

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked off to Science with Beckendorf. Which reminds me that I have class with Brandon in it. Shoot.

As we entered room 6-3, Mrs. Kelly said "Ok class. Free seating today. Sit where ever you like." I take a quick glance at Brandon who was licking his lips.

"Beckendorf. Sit next to me please." I said while looking towards Brandon. He nodded understandingly. We sat down in the corner with Beckendorf next to me. Brandon came over and pushed Beckendorf out of his seat.

"Brandon! What was that for." I growled.

"Its ok princess. Just protecting you from any harm." he said while shooting a dagger at Beckendorf. "Dont want my _girlfriend_ sitting with other boys."

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH-"

"OK class. Today we will be writing a report with the person next to you. Charlie, please take a seat."

"But Mrs. Kelly. Brandon push-"

"Its ok Annabeth. So we will be working with your seat partner. Use your notes from yesturday. Get started." the teacher said.

I worked alone for most of the period until there was 5 minutes left of class.

"Hey babe. Can you help me with one problem?" asked Brandon while he wrapped his arm around my waist. He then leaned in. I stood up and slapped him. Just then the bell rang for Lunch. Thank Gods. I ran out as fast as I could when someone pulled my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"Baby. Ill meet you after school. You better be wearing your sexy lingerie." Brandon said with a wink. Beckendorf pulled him from me. Being 6'4, he sure looked scary.

"Get away from Annabeth." he growled and shoved Brandon away.

"Thanks Beckendorf." I said with a smile. "I'll make sure to tell Silena this."

Beckendorf blushed. "Errrr... Um... Errrr"

I laughed as we stopped by my locker. "Thanks Beckendorf. I'll see ya at the table." I turned as he walked away and put my books into my locker. I grabbed my lunch and just as I closed my locker, I felt someone push me against the lockers.

I turned around to see Rachael glaring at me.

"Hello bitch."

* * *

**Hey guys! So I hoped you liked this chapter. I know the last chapter sucked, and im sorry for disappointing. I had writers block and I really wanted to introduce the fan club, so I just came up with stuff.**

**Wow! 2,000 views! Thank you guys! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**㈆0 Thanks! ㈆0 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters expect for Brandon and Jennifer. They all belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

I turned around to see Rachael standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Let me just tell you, Smirks on clowns are not a good idea.

"What do you want Rachael?"

"Your boyfriend," she said with a pause, "and you to get lost. Seriously, you are not even good enough for him. You known him for like what? A couple of months? I knew him for a couple of years."

I stood there trying to keep calm. My fists were balled up and I tried to resist punching her oh-so-"perfect" face, as she would call it.

"Actually Rachael," I said with a forced smile," I've known him since I was 12."

She waved her hands dissmisivally. "Yea yea. Bullshit. Now stay away from my Percy or you will be fucked up. K?"

I laughed and took out my lunch and took a bite.

"What are you doing." Racheal growled.

"Just eating my lunch. I know I'm going to be here for a while, so why wait?" I said between bites.

Rachael did some sort of growl under her breath and shoved me hard against the lockers.

"Pay attention bitch, or you will be getting it hard."

People started crowding around us. One of the immature boys yelled, "That's what she said!"

I smirked. Boys.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Annabeth to appear when I saw Beckendof.

"Hey. Where's Annabeth?"

"She stopped at her locker after Brandon tried to sedate her."

I froze. "WHAT?!" I screamed as I pounded my fist on the table.

"Whoa Perce. Calm down. I punched him." he said with a smile.

"Thanks dude. I owe you." I said with a smile.

"EVERYONE. FIGHT BETWEEN ANNABETH AND RACHAEL! DONT MISS IT." said some random kid that ran into the cafeteria.

_Crap_

I started to run out of the cafeteria through the now crowded doors. I flicked my wrist and everyone was soaked. Being the son of the sea God does have its advantages.

I ran out to the hallway towards Annabeth's locker when I saw Rachael yelling at her.

"You are not even good for him. He's the captain of the swim team and you are just a fucking dumb blonde." sneered Rachael.

Dumb blonde. She just called Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess, A DUMB BLONDE.

"He's dating you cause of PITY. If he had a choice, he would dump you. What a worthless piece of shit."

Annabeth's fists were balled and was holding back tears. You can't see them, but her face said it all.

"ENOUGH." I yelled while pushing Rachael away. "Leave Annabeth alone. She is NOT dumb and is smarter than you by eternity."

Rachael looked at me. "Cant you see? You are dating an ugly hag. A worthless human being. I know you want me Percy Jackson."

"You are what you say Rachael." Travis and Connor said. The whole hallway burst out laughing.

Rachael looked furious. "Look at what she is wearing. Who wears Converse with jeans?"

"Um.. Everyone?" Travis said. I looked around. Everyone was wearing converse with jeans, except for Rachael, who was wearing 5 inch heels.

"BUUUUUUUUURNNN." someone shouted.

I turned back to Rachael and snickered. "Get lost Rachael."

"Yea! Eat some makeup while you are at it to make your insides pretty too!" yelled Leo. I doubled over laughing.

Next thing I knew, She pushed me against the lockers and smashed her lips against mine. I kept my mouth closed, but she somehow managed to slip her tongue in. I shoved her from me.

"What a slut." growled Drew.

Wait. Drew. Rachael's BFF. Called her a slut. My friends and I looked at her dumbly.

"Fill you in at camp." she whispered.

The bell rang, meaning class was starting again. As everyone started to leave, I pulled Annabeth aside. We had English with my step-father next, so it's all fine.

The hallways were quickly deserted until it was just Annabeth and I. I pulled her into the library to her favorite corner. The librarian was no where in sight (Lunch break maybe).

"Percy-" she started to say, but I cut her off with a kiss. A passionate one. After we broke apart I hugged her tightly.

"You ok?" I whispered gently while stroking her hair.

"You are NOT dumb, you are NOT ugly, and you are mine." I said to her while looking into her eyes.

I could tell Annabeth was on the verge of tears. "I love you." I whispered. "Dont cry. It makes me want to cry then."

She smiled, which made my heart flutter.

"You are the best." she whispered, a couple of tears falling down her cheek.

"Want to come over to my house tonight?" I asked her. "I'll drive you home after."

She nodded then smiled. "Now seaweed brain, let's get to class."

* * *

**Hey! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 2 WEEKS! TWO WEEKS! IM SOO SORRY! I had vacation for 2 weeks and my mom didnt let me go on the computer or anything, so sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I know this chapter is blah, but I kept getting good ideas along the way, so future chapters are going to be great! **

**And to clear things up, THIS STORY IS RATED T. T AS IN TEENS. YES, THERE WILL BE SWEARING AND SLIGHTLY SEXUAL ACTS. **

**So don't go to the reviews and tell me that you are reporting it for swearing. **

**And thanks for the reviews, I have taken deep consideration of each and one of them. **

**And I will try to keep the swearing to a minimum. **

**But, Can you guys review my writing? Not like say its good, but say whats wrong with it. Like any missed punctuation marks? Spelling errors? Etc. Thanks! I really need it to improve my writing!**

**And I wont be updating often cause I have school starting Tuesday, But ill try!**

**㈆0 Thanks for reading! ㈆0 **


End file.
